


dancing in the dark

by adlerobsessed



Series: For UmbralJxrk - nasty bois [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed
Relationships: Eliza Scorn/China Sorrows, Nefarian Serpine/Baron Vengeous
Series: For UmbralJxrk - nasty bois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbralJxrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/gifts).



The music was loud, washing over Serpine so strongly, he could barely hear the conversation happening beside him as the small group was led to their hidden table in the speakeasy.  
He saw Eliza laughing, head leaning against Vengeous’s arm, slicked curls of fire contrasting against the onyx of his suit. Serpine slightly moved his head to watch China, with equally short tresses of raven, smile openly, her arm entwined around his. At his movement, her ice blue eyes flickered over to meet his, and her smile grew wider. He beamed back.  
The group sat down at the table, Vengeous and Serpine sat next to each other, with Eliza and China opposite. They all ordered various drinks, Serpine noting China’s amused brow as Eliza called for more than a decent amount. He turned to the mountain of a man beside him, swirling his amber coloured drink in one hand.  
“What a time to be alive.”  
Vengeous gave him a rare smile and covered Serpine’s small hand with his paw of one. “Indeed, Nerfarin. Indeed.”  
Eliza glanced at them, pouting. “You see, China? Even the Baron shows from time to time that he has a heart.”  
If he hadn’t known better, Serpine would’ve said China snorted at that, expression even.  
“Surely, I shower you in enough attention already?”  
At Eliza’s still stony expression, her eyes widened, before her hand covered her mouth as she tried to hide a laugh.  
“Oh my, you aren’t still jealous of that young girl from last night, are you, my dear?”  
Eliza scowled. “Of course not. Do I look jealous? Nef, do I look jealous?”  
Serpine hesitated before answering, “I haven’t got the best light over here, ask his lordship.”  
Vengeous’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, you little ba-“  
“Well?” Eliza exclaimed, arms crossed. Vengeous, almost terrified of the woman, looked to Serpine for aid before tentatively saying, “I mean, you did go a little red an-“  
Eliza’s eyes turned stormy and Vengeous turned ashen, almost cringing into Serpine. However, an ivory hand soon laid itself across Eliza’s.  
“I personally think you look good in red.” China placated her, moving her fingertips in circular motions.  
Eliza huffed, rage somewhat abated.  
“And don’t you forget it.”  
China smirked before kissing her quickly, hiding from the scores of viewers.  
“As much as I adore Eliza, aren’t you glad you didn’t end up with someone with as bad a temper as hers?” Serpine whispered to Vengeous.  
“Nerfarin, you killed a man because he insulted your top hat.”  
“It was a waistcoat, made by the finest tailor in London. That man was asking for it.”  
The Baron chuckled. “Preener.”  
“You love it.”  
He smiled at that.

-

They dance into the evening, switching partners every now and then, Serpine even taking turns with Vengeous, far too drunk to care what people see.  
At one point, during a slow dance with Eliza, she leaned in to murmur, “You look happy.”  
“Not too bad yourself?”  
She smirked, glancing over at the other two, Vengeous twirling China around easily.  
“For so long, I never believed in love. I hated it, even. And yet, now I have no better word to describe what we have.”  
She turned back to him. “Of course, you can’t tell her that.”  
“Of course. And you mustn’t tell him, either.”  
Eliza started back for a moment before grinning. “Nerfarin Serpine, in love? The world has gone mad.”  
“Not as mad as how you convinced China to cut her hair.”  
“Only took a century.”  
He laughed and spun her wildly out to the side. He caught sight of Vengeous staring and for just a moment, Serpine considered the idea that life might be perfect.

-

“Your move.”  
Serpine frowned at the pieces.  
“You’ve been practicing.”  
China leant back into the chair. “With my library set up and running, I’ve had a lot of time on my hands.”  
“Indeed,” he agreed, before moving his knight just in front of her king, “Apparently, not enough time.”  
She smiled, moving her queen and taking the piece, earning a swear from the man. “Far too much. And you? Have you been keeping yourself occupied?”  
“Attempting. It’s been rather boring since the truce.”  
“That truce saved your life.”  
He glowered. “And what a life I lead.”  
China frowned, rearranging the board. “You’re thinking about him again.”  
“What?” Serpine said, shocked out of his reverie. China leant her chin on one hand, inspecting him.  
“You know who I mean.”  
“I suppose there’s no point in denying it.”  
“He made his choice, Nerfarin.”  
He winced at the use of his first name, not unnoticed by China, who frowned even more deeply.  
“He made the right one. I didn’t, I did what I always do, betray my own cause for my selfish motives.” He suddenly raged, surging upwards from the table, pacing the cold room. “Everyday I grow more and more disgusted with myself, for allowing such traito-“  
He suddenly broke off at the sight of China’s pale face. Shame wracked his mind but he remained silent. They remained frozen in their positions for a moment before he finally moved over to the side table and brought over his packet of cigarettes. He wordlessly handed her one.  
They smoked in silence, mechanically moving the pieces on the board.  
“How do we go on anymore?”  
China sighed mournfully for a moment. “I suppose we pretend, pretend we’re the monsters they think we are.”  
“Aren’t we?”  
“I suppose, in a way. The world has been trying to make us into ones for as long as I can remember.”  
He tilted his head in agreement, slumping into his seat.  
They played another two matches before she left. Oddly, he only just noticed then that she’d kept her hair short.


End file.
